The invention relates generally to power sources, and in particular, to a portable, rechargeable battery power source which provides a high capacity and plurality of voltages at its output.
Batteries are available in a number of different configurations. The batteries, however, are typically designed to replace a standard nickel/zinc or alkaline battery and are available at standard voltages and sizes. Accordingly, it is necessary to buy a large number of different batteries to operate different components which require, for example, one and one-half volts, three volts, and nine volts for correct operation. In addition, most commercially available rechargeable batteries for special components are of an undesirably small limited capacity and, as is the nature of a rechargeable battery, do not provide substantial advance warning prior to discharge, when their voltage diminishes substantially. Further, because the standard available rechargeable battery does not have substantial capacity, its use is limited and the battery must be recharged on a regular, periodic basis.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are a battery system capable of being electrically connected to various components by providing a plurality of voltages and a battery system having a large capacity so that recharging is not necessary on a frequent basis.